


faradays death...or is it

by Gamble_for_dayz



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamble_for_dayz/pseuds/Gamble_for_dayz





	faradays death...or is it

Leaving the Robe Behind.  
He walked about half a mile, not bothering the use of a publicar, as he thought long and hard about the plan that was beginning to form in his mind. It was a risk. In this advanced world of technology, The Scythedom could find out about his Imminent treachery before he even performed the impossible. But, if he were to ‘die’, what would his last acts of humanity be? Say goodbye to loved ones? There was little love lost between him and his family. In fact, he barely remembered who he was before he became Honourable Scythe Michael Faraday.  
Angela. That’s who he must see first. She had been his only acquaintance, no, more than that, his only friend, since becoming a scythe. Perhaps he could give her a final immunity, one final act of benevolence.   
But how to escape the Scythedom. They prided themselves on their ability to track members. Their rings, their robes, everything he did would be tracked. Or would it. The Scythedom had no jurisdiction over the thunderhead. If he could just work out a way…could Angela have a contact within the thunderhead control? Perhaps with the help of an engineer he could take down cameras, audio, records. A body would be a problem. the Scythedom wouldn’t truly believe something other than a cold hard body. But how to make it look like it was him and not just a robe? He had a code, no fire. But he needed to mangle the corpse beyond recognition, and most importantly destroy the ring. Interesting, he felt like that creature must have felt in that age of mortality book, what was it, The Lord of The Rings?  
Suddenly finding himself on Angela’s front porch, he stuck the brass knocker five times, a code they had worked out early in their friendship the one time she entertains guests and he came to the door. Everyone was shocked. He had to pretend that they were making too much noise and threatened to glean someone if they didn’t quiet down. He could hear the skip in her step, could already imagine the familiar smile on her face.   
“Faraday!” She ushered him into her home, that bright smile shining on her rounded face. “What brings you to my humble abode?”  
Sadness crossed Faraday’s face, “I have come to say my final goodbye Angela. And to give you one last year of immunity.”  
Her expression made it look like he’d turned into a duck, “B-but Faraday, what do you mean. Your leaving?” She fell into a nearby chair, her whole body shaking like she’d seen someone been torn in half by a flying alligator.   
“I must, its not safe for Citra and Rowan.” And yet he had to ask, “I do have one last favour to ask. Do you know a way for me to trick the thunderhead?”  
Angela sighed “I have a friend that can shut down cameras, but why do you need to do this?”  
“I can’t answer that. Where do I meet this friend?”  
Half an hour later Faraday stood outside of a diner in the centre of town. It was a small, forgettable thing, that looked perfect for meeting someone to talk about breaking the law. Pushing open the door, the entire diner stopped talking. Perhaps nowhere was inconspicuous when you’re a Scythe. You could hear a pin drop. Looking down the isles he saw his contact.  
“Stephen, was it?  
“Honourable Scythe Faraday, it’s a pleasure.”  
Faraday studied the man in front of him. he was a man of medium height and similar stature of Faraday,ith a visible age of thirty-two (though no one really knew anyone else’s biological age anymore). He seemed rather nonchalant about what he was about to do. “I hear you’re the person to talk to about taking out cameras for the thunderhead. Was I told correctly?”  
“That depends. Can you pay the asking price?” Stephen challenged leaning back in his chair.  
Faraday simply held out his ring. “One-year immunity, nothing more, nothing less.” It hurt him to do this. It went against the grain for him to offer immunity as payment, especially to an unsavoury. But for his apprentices, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.  
Stephen looked shocked, “I was expecting cash, but this is much better.” He quickly leaned forward and kissed the ring. “though, you probably didn’t need that high a price, as the information I’m gonna give ya is pretty minor” He explained, dropping the sophisticated act. “On the central train platform, there’s a camera that some o’those crims (modern slang for unsavories, how barbaric) have wreaked. It’ll be out for the rest of the day and most of the night. If you were a bit generous with that ring of yours, I’m sure you could… convince the people that you were dead. Meanwhile I’ll ‘ave a little talk to the thunderhead and tell it you’ve kicked the bucket.”  
“Thank you, Stephen.” Faraday replied coldly. “I expect that when I die tonight, I do not have blade guard tracking me down.”   
Night had fallen on the city. The train station was far from empty. Both a blessing and a curse. It meant that he could use an interesting method, but at the cost of having to use his immunity on more members of the public. He was wearing a plain shirt and shorts under his ivory robe. No, he just had to hope in Stephen and his own luck.   
After walking to the main platform Faraday took off his robe shocking some people waiting for the train. Casting a look around he saw a man about his height. He walked over to him with heavy feet and a heavier heart.   
“I have selected you for gleaning. You will wear my robe and jump in front of the train.”  
“B-but is that legal your honour?”   
“It is legal if I say its legal!” Faraday thundered.  
A train was about to pull out of the station on the opposite track. Another train on Faraday’s side was beginning to slow down.  
“Jump now.” Faraday ordered “or I will throw you”  
The man jumped just in time, the train still having enough speed to mincemeat the poor man. Three bystanders are still standing there, looking dumbfounded. Faraday held out his hand.  
“You three will not speak of this to anyone, and in return I will give you one year of immunity.”  
The three quickly swore that they would under no circumstances speak of this and kissed the ring. Once the ring stopped glowing and sending data, Faraday crushed it with his foot sweeping the dust off the platform and walking on the train once it opened.  
Faraday didn’t know where the train was taking him, but he knew one thing. His apprentices were safe. The Scythedom would never find him, and he could live as long as he wanted.


End file.
